


Noah's First Time...

by cookiesruletheworld1088



Series: The New Sharps on The Block [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesruletheworld1088/pseuds/cookiesruletheworld1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah's first time home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bringing Noah home was a magical thing. If your wondering, my husband Adam and I welcomed a baby boy into the world. Born Noah Alexander Sharp, he was Adam's first son and my second child. August 28th, 2013 was the amazing day that Noah blessed us with his presence.

He's beautiful. Green big eyes, chubby cheeks and tiny everything, he was perfect. Madelyn even agreed, kissing his cheeks. Abby loved him too, kissing his cheeks also.

We were on the way home from the hospital, fresh baby in tow. I was driving with Adam in the back cooing at Noah. He was gurgling and making spit bubbles at Adam. I smiled at them in the rearview mirror, my heart swelling with love.

"Oh baby boy. Can't wait until we get home. Mommy and Daddy are going to have to get you a hair cut. Your hair is beautiful but I don't want it to irritate you."

"He may say otherwise. Well we're home."

"Okay get Noah and I'll unlock the door. Okay?"

"Okay."

Adam gingerly got out the car, moving slowly towards the front door. He just had Noah a week ago and he was still sore. He unlocked the door and I followed him with Noah in his car seat. He stared at me with his big green eyes, blinking at my face.

"Welcome home!"

Adam and I parent's were holding a banner while Abby and Madelyn had party hats. Madelyn ran and hugged Adam, kissing his cheek. I smiled and Abby came and took Noah out his car seat, supporting his head.

"Hey everyone."

Nobody cared about my greeting, crowding around Abby. She handed him off to Adam who pushed some of his shoulder length hair out of his face.

"Patrick I'm so proud of you." My mother kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for helping around the house Mom. Adam and I really appreciate it." "Oh no problem. I want you two to focus on Noah and Maddy while Mrs. Burish and I do the house work." "Can I hold him?" I looked across the room and saw my father with his arms spread wide, waiting for his turn with Noah. Adam handed him off and my father cradled Noah closer to his chest. Noah was gurgling and making noises. It was adorable. Then before I knew it Noah was screaming to the top of his lungs. He didn't sound happy at all so my father handed him back to Adam. Adam took him and sat on the couch with him. He removed Noah's cap, and pushed his shoulder length hair out of his face. "I think he's hungry." "Great while you feed him, let's get started on lunch. We should have it in the backyard." Adam's mom said. "Sounds good. You'll bring the sub sandwich kit?" My mother opened the patio doors. "Yes. Let's go to the yard." While everyone grabbed things for sandwiches, I sat next to Adam as he pulled down his shirt. Noah began to grow silent as he saw Adam prepare to feed him. Adam brought Noah close to his chest kissing his forehead. He took his nipple in between his index finger and thumb as he circled it around Noah's mouth. Noah pulled Adam's nipple into his mouth and began sucking. He grabbed Adam's index finger, wrapping his tiny fist around it. I admired them as Adam looked happy and Noah kicked out his tiny foot whenever. "You want to burp him?" "Yeah. Making me feel useless." "Your not useless. You help out with everything except feeding. But the breast pump should be coming in the mail." Noah looked pretty sleepy afterwards so Adam pulled him of his nipple. Noah blinked for a little then he yawned. Adam handed Noah to me and I got him in the burping position and got to work. 10&37 I sat Noah in his bassinet next to our bed that night. He was sleeping already so Adam and I were very quiet. I slid in the bed next to Adam and kissed his forehead. "Your doing great." I whispered. Adam kissed my nose and feel asleep


	2. First Poop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's first day changing a dirty diaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Adam was bouncing Noah very carefully

in his lap, pushing hair out of his face. Adam just got done feeding and burping Noah so he was cooing at him.

"Your just the cutest thing ever!" Adam exclaimed.

"He has good jeans. Get it from his Daddy." I replied.

"Baby I have to pee. Can you hold him?" 

"Yeah. Hand him over."

Adam handed Noah over and I took him smiling. He was making spit bubbles and licking his tongue out and it was adorable. Adam wasn't kidding when he said Noah needed a hair cut. It was touching his shoulders but he looked so cute. He began making funny faces, scrunching up his face.

"Everything okay?" Adam came back from the bathroom, sitting next to me.

"Yeah. He's just making weird faces." Noah face scrunched up more than he had his normal face again.

"You'll check his diaper? I think he pooped." Adam made a funny face.

"Okay."

I carefully brought Noah's behind to my nose and took a whif. Jesus Christ! He smelled awful!

"I'm going to go change his diaper." I said standing up with a shitty Noah in my arms.

I got up from our bed and walked down the hallway to Noah's nursery. Noah didn't seem to notice, his big eyes trying to take in the room. He looked startled but he was fine. I stripped him of his onesie and began taking off his diaper. Jesus! He had poop everywhere down there. 

"Jeez. You smell worse than me after an fried cheese and bean burrito." He kicked his feet not caring at all

I did all the steps in changing a diaper. He smelled a lot better than before and he looked happier. On our way downstairs where everyone was, he began to tug on a strand of my hair. He than shoved it in his mouth, not doing much damage due to him having nothing but gums. I pulled it out of his mouth and then he looked upset.

"Maddy baby can you hand me one of Noah's toys?" I sat on the couch next to Adam who leaned down and kissed Noah's cheek.

"Here you go!" Maddy gave me a elephant that was soft and gray. It was good for him to play with though.

Noah began chewing away on the elephant, getting nothing but slob everywhere. He made small grunts which was the cutest. Noah fell asleep after awhile. I removed the soaking elephant from his mouth and wiped around his mouth. Adam had his arms open so I carefully handed him off. Adam smiled then readjusted him toy where his head was tucked away in his neck. Adam pressed soft kisses to his head and Noah didn't even move.

"He looks like you when you sleep." Adam whispered while sinking into my side.

I kissed Adam softly, putting his hand on my knee. He kissed back, pulling my lip and I smirked.

"Don't start something you can't finish Sharp." I growled in his ear.

"Give me another two months. Then we can finish." Adam whispered teasingly.

Adam then put Noah in many of his bassinets, which was next to my mom, next to the couch. I pulled Maddy on my lap and rocked her to sleep.


	3. Oh Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah's first time throwing a fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

It was early September, sun shining, wind blowing, birds chirping. We were all at home making things for our picnic in the house. Adam helped my Mom chop up fruit while my Dad kept an eye on Noah who was sleeping in his bassinet by the couch. Mrs. Burish was playing with Madelyn along with Abby and I finished up setting the table.

"Adam how have you been?" My mom put the chopped fruit in the large bowl while Adam chopped up apples.

"I've been well." Adam didn't bother to look up.

"I'm talking about healing dear." My mom began slicing an orange.

"Healings been fine. I can walk without feeling any pain." 

"Well that's nice."

Noah began wailing like crazy. Everyone stopped and made their way to the basket. When I looked in the bassinet, Noah's face was red with tears streaming down his face. He was kicking his feet out, squirming.

"Aw come on baby boy. Ma can you hand me his nursing pillow?"

Mrs. Burish handed Adam the pillow which was decorated blue with animals on it. He arranged Noah and pulled his shirt down and began feeding. Noah pulled off screaming even more, turning a bloody red.

"Here maybe his diaper is dirty." Mrs. Burish took a screaming Noah in her arms.

She went into the playroom and sat him on the changing table. He was clean so she gave him a new diaper and bounced him. My mother opened her arms.

"Maybe he has gas." My mom took him and began patting his back.

She bounced him while patting his back. He cried more, sounding desperate. After fifteen minutes of burping she handed him off to my Dad.

"Maybe we should walk him around the house." My Dad took him all over the house while I followed, trying to hold my son.

"Dad please let me see him." My Dad walked faster.

"Patrick he's fine I got him."

"Dad please!" I was getting frustrated.

"Patrick he's fine!"

Noah hollered more, looking desperate and angry. My dad came back in the living room with me hot on his tail. He handed Noah to Abby.

"Maybe he doesn't want to wear his booties." Abby said looking desperate.

Abby carefully removed them, causing him to scream more. He began to ball up and wail more. He was cherry red at this point.

"Can I please see my son?!" I yelled out of frustration.

Everyone was quite and Noah whimpered and continued to cry. Abby handed him to me, and I cradled him into my chest. I walked in the kitchen with an upset Noah, staining my t shirt with tears and mucus. I pulled him back a little and looked at him. He didn't look happy whatsoever so I pushed hair out of his face and talked quietly.

"I don't know what's wrong but I wish I did. Seeing you so upset breaks my heart you know? You shouldn't be to frustrated right? I mean you have good looks and good people going up to bat for you. I always go to people who love me and all of these people love you. Including me. But I hate that because we fight over you. You love being with your mom and when your not, my in law has you. Don't tell no one but I wish they will go home so I can have you all to myself! You know what I mean?"

Noah was quiet by time I was done. He blinked at me lazily and he turned back to his original color. I kissed his cheek and he buried his head in my neck. He wasn't asleep, I felt him blinking and making spit bubbles. Everyone came into the kitchen after they didn't hear Noah.

"Come here baby." My mom tried to take Noah but he was having none of it.

We sat at the table eating lunch while Noah stayed in the same position in my arms.


	4. Us & You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Noah and Patrick spend an early morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It was six o'clock in the morning, raining when I woke up. The sky of course was gray and the rain harshly hit the windows. It was gloomy so everyone will probably stay in bed. Adam was sleeping, head on my chest like always. Noah was in his bassinet next to our bed on our side probably sleeping. I didn't want to go back to bed so carefully I slid from under Adam. He shuffled but went back to sleep.

I checked Noah's bassinet to see he was wide awake, green eyes staring back at me. He looked bored, giving me an expectant look. After his hissy fit yesterday, he's been attached. I didn't mind though, everyone was being crazy since his birth so I can imagine how he feels.

I picked Noah out of the bassinet, holding him close to my neck. He was probably chewing on my hair but I couldn't feel it. I adjusted him to lay in my arms and he looked back at me, boredom spreading across his face. He looked similar to Adam when he's bored so I did what made Adam laughed. Nuzzling his hands.

I took Noah's small palm into my hand and let him touch my dry lips, rough stubble, and my chin. He looked pretty happy which was good and he shoved his palm in my mouth. He grabbed my tongue, squeezing gently. He looked amazed almost and I giggled.

"You know I would appreciate it if you didn't eat our child." Adam said warmly. He looked happy.

"Sorry he's tasty." Adam giggled and crawled over to wear we were.

Adam tucked his head in the nape of my neck, looking down at Noah. Noah's face lit up as far as I could tell. Adam gently rubbed his nose and Noah wiggled his. It was adorable. I handed Noah to Adam and Adam took him, brushing Noah's long hair out of his face. Noah began to tug at Adam's shirt so Adam pulled his shirt down and began nursing.

Noah sucked enthusiastically on Adam's nipple. Grip getting tighter on Adam's finger, Noah began rubbing his thumb along Adam's finger. Noah looked interested and kept doing so.

After feeding, Adam handed Noah off to me to burp. Noah burped loudly still looking wide awake. He stared at me expectantly, like I was an circus animal. 

"Sorry Noah, Daddy can't do any special tricks!" Noah face didn't change at all.

"Oh Patrick. Your good at story telling. You have a great story voice." Adam pushed Noah's hair out of his face.

"Really?" Adam never really told me that.

"Yeah. When you talk about how much you hate the Red Wings, it puts me to sleep." Adam smiled.

"Well. Change of plans Noah!"

"Oh god."

"Now Noah Daddy hates a lot of teams but the Canucks has an special place in Daddies heart. Their not in Mommies or Maddie's or your place. Their in the dark,icy part of Daddies heart that will get kicked out of the playoffs."

"Oh boy."


	5. Baby Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah's first time meeting the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right let's end this little fic and I will start a fresh one.

Noah was sleeping in Adam's arms when I came into the living room. My parents were playing with Maddy while Adam's mom was knitting. Noah was sound asleep, breathing deeply looking just like Adam.

"Daddy you want to help us build an Lego castle?" Maddy looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." I sat next to Maddy as we began stacking Lego after Lego.

"Patrick I forgot to tell you." Adam touched my shoulder gently with his toe.

"What's up?"

I pulled Maddy in my arms and I sat down on the floor next to Adam's legs. Maddy didn't care, dozing in and out of sleep.

"You know the big barbeque the Hawks always have?" Noah shifted in his arms.

"Yeah. We usually have them the week before training camp."

"Well I decided that we should host it. Duncan asked if we could and I would be more than happy to have them over."

"Oh. That's nice. But what's wrong with-"

"Patrick the team wants to meet Noah. He's old enough to where he can meet new people."

I wasn't ready for Noah to meet people other than us yet. He's only four weeks old! He's still getting used to everyone and a barbeque didn't add up.

"Patrick the team really wants meet him. Please sweetheart." Adam gave me that terrifying look.

"Okay."

 

10&37

 

It was an September evening when everyone came over. The sun was setting and the grill was going. The players and girlfriends were all in the backyard, talking to Adam. Everyone was happy to see that Adam was okay and they couldn't wait till Noah woke up from his nap.

"Sharpy where's the kid?" Bollig said eyes full of excitement.

"He's asleep."

"Hmm. Ooh there's Adam!"

Bollig ran over to Adam who was making lemonade. My dad sat the meat on the table and tapped my shoulder.

"Noah's awake."

I quietly escaped the busy backyard and made my way to Noah's room. I peeked in his crib and he was wide awake. He was wearing an Hawks onesie with my name and number on the back. His hair was pushed out of his face and he looked relaxed.

"Hey baby boy. Everyone's waiting to meet you. Come on."

Noah gurgled and fell deep into my arms. He tucked his head in my neck and I stroked his hair. He was blowing spit bubbles on my neck as I made my way downstairs. Adam meet me halfway and smiled.

"He's awake?"

"Yeah. You want to take him out?"

"Yeah he needs fresh air. Come on baby."

Adam and I walked out in the backyard, sitting on the comfy couch. I adjusted Noah in my arms to where he looked at Adam and I. He blinked, making spit bbubbles. Kaner noticed and came over to us.

"Oh baby Sharp! Your just the cutest!"

Soon the team came rushing over. They were quiet, staring at Noah with soft looks. Noah stared back with huge green eyes, trying to look at everyone. He shifted a little.

"He's so cute!" Sadder exclaimed.

"Yeah he is." Bollig said laughing.

"He looks like Sharpy! But cuter. And better looking. And less pesky." Shawzy said.

"Alright mutt." I said causing everyone to laugh.

Coach Q came over and sat next to me. He looked over my shoulder, looking fondly at Noah.

"Cute kid. Clearly Adam took over everything." Q said laughing.

"Here Adam Patrick smile." Kaner was holding up his phone.

Adam and I smiled, flinching at the light. Noah scrunched up his face afterwards. Everyone laughed.

10&37

When I checked my twitter, the picture of Adam and I with Noah was up. I smiled at Adam and I big smile and Noah's wide eyes staring back.

10&37

My life has changed completely. But I don't regret anything at all. However nine months later, Adam was just getting started.


End file.
